Wizards of Fiore
by Wonderland Tea Party
Summary: All her life Lili has wanted to join Fairy Tail just like her big brother. Now the wait is over, her dream has come true, she is a Fairy Tail member! But with evil whispering across Magnolia will Lili and her new team be able to stop it? Warning: some language and violence. Hiatus: Please check my profile under 'Stories In Progress' for information.
1. A Beginning

Hello everyone! I'm Wonderland Tea Party, and I'm new to this. One thing is I love crossovers and I love Hetalia and Fairy Tail! So why not? Anyway, this story is not going to follow the plot line to the manga or anime. It's made up, also there will be pairings but not until later. So without further ado...let's get this started!

Disclaimer: Both mangas/ animes go to there rightful owners. I only own the plot.

Chapter 1:A Beginning

It bright cool morning in Magnolia, people were milling around either going to work, school, or just hanging around. But on this particular morning and on a particular train, there was a 15 year old girl practically bouncing with excitement in her seat.

As the train rolled towards the grand walls of the town, Lili opened up her window and stuck her head out to gaze at the beautiful works of architecture. Lili's long braided blonde hair flapped in the wind and her jade green eyes watered a bit from the rush. Her clothes (which consisted of a long sleeve pink shirt with a ruffled collar and a pair of blue jeans with light knee high boots) clung to her body as the wind pushed its way into the train.

"Excuse me miss but please keep all body parts inside the train while we are reaching our destination." A female voice politely said. Slightly startled, Lili turned to see the attendee of the train. "Oh I'm sorry." Lili said back to the lady as she brought her head back in and closed the window. Giving the attendee a sheepish smile, Lili then said " I'm sorry I'm just so excited to finally be in Magnolia!" The happiness in her voice made the attendant grin.

"Seeing someone?" The older lady asked to young girl. Lili's smile grew wider and her eyes sparkled with love. "Yes! My big brother!" Lili exclaimed as she thought back to the last time she saw her older brother which was about 4 years ago when he had left. She only got to see him in pictures that he sends the family. The attendant left Lili to her thoughts as she went to check on other passengers. After a few moments a male's voice came out of the intercom. "Lady's and gentlemen. We are arriving at the Magnolia Train station so please close the all open windows and remain seated until we come to a complete stop. Thank you all for riding with us. Have great day."

A few moments later the train arrived at its destination. After grabbing her carry ons, waiting patiently for others to pass, and saying goodbye to lady attendant she had conversed with earlier, Lili finally got off the train. She breathed in the new cool and exhaled. She went went got her other bags from the luggage car and stood besides a sign that read: Welcome To The Magnolia Train Station. Lili waited for any signs of her brother for a couple of minutes but got lost in her own thoughts.

It was four months ago when she finally got the nerve to ask her parents. "Um. Mom...dad...c-can I ask you both something?" She stammered to the two adults who were sitting at the kitchen table in there house. "You can ask all you want but you may not like the answer." Her father said while he read the newspaper that was on the table. Lili look over at her mom only to see her give a 'go right ahead' gesture. Lili swallowed hard and stared at them. They both had blonde hair except her mother's was a little bit darker that her father's, her mom had blue eyes and her dad had green. Her grandma always said that her and her brother got more of their dad's features than their mom but she also had said the even though Lili looked like her dad she had her mom's personality. "Well what did you want?" Her dad snapped Lili out of her thoughts, she hadn't realized that she was staring intently at the floor.

"I-I w-want to j-join F-Fairy T-Tail." Lili managed to get out. Her parents looked at her then, at each other, then back at her. Her dad took in a huge breath then said"No." Lili's eyes began to water, she knew it. She didn't even know why she asked. Seeing her on the verge of crying her dad laughed and said " I'm just joking, Lili-bud!" Looking up in confusion she could see her parents smiling at her. "W-what?..." she began but her mother replied first." We knew you wanted to go so we secretly bought train tickets for you!" Lili's jaw practically fell to the floor. She was going to Fairy Tail! Grinning, she ran to each of her parents and gave them huge hugs. Lili had never been so happy in her life.

Of course later she thought that she was going to see her big brother, so she wrote him a letter stating that she was going to Magnolia to be a member of Fairy Tail and how much she couldn't wait until she saw him again. About two weeks later she received a letter from her big brother saying that he also couldn't wait to see her and asked her when she was coming, and where to be at when she did come. After what felt like an eternity, three months later Lili was saying her goodbyes to her friends, family, and others when she was at the train station a day ago.

"Lili, is that you?" A voice startled Lili out of her thoughts. Whipping her head around to see who spoke, she rammed into the person. "Vash!" Lili exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her big brother. "I missed you so much!" She quietly sobbed as she felt arms encircle her. "I missed you too, Lili." Vash whispered quietly to his little sister.

Yay! Finished! Just to let you guys know I have never been on a train, only seen them in movies and shows. :3 Anyway, there will be oc characters like the parents. If any of the characters (even though there was like two) were OoC then please tell me. Did you guys like? Hate? Let me know! Also my updates will be like scattered because I'm going to be pretty busy in the up coming weeks, but I will update! I will promise you guys that. But whatevs for now, please review and thank you for reading! See ya!


	2. A New Member

Hey everyone, I'm back! So just to tell you guys for the next few days I may or may not post because I have a basketball tournament for the next few days. Anyway, even if one person likes this I don't care, it makes happy to know someone out there likes this! Also (I'm pretty sure everyone knows this) that Lili is Liechtenstein and Vash is Switzerland. And yay for brother/sister fluff! Also apologies for the last chapter being so short, I'll try to make it up!

Disclaimer: Really if I owned any one of these there will be so many pairings and crack pairing all the time it wouldn't even be funny.

Chapter 2: A New Member

Vash slowly let go of his sister's embrace and gave a small, soft smile. "You've gotten so big. I remember how small you were last time I saw you." He said to his teary eyed sister who was now wiping the tears from her face. "Yes it has. I'm so happy to see you big brother." Lili spoke, her voice choke a little with emotion. Looking her brother up and down, Lili noticed that Vash has changed a bit also. He had grown a few inches and she could see he had gotten more muscular than last time. Vash wore a white muscle shirt with a long green and black jacket that reached down to his ankles, his black pants and boots seem to be spotless, no lint or skid marks. "So are you sure you want to join Lili?" Vash asked in concern to his younger sibling "I mean, I don't want you getting hurt or anything."

"Don't worry big 't that what life is about? Getting a few bumps and bruises along the way?" Lili asked her brother with wide eyes. For a moment Vash didn't say anything, ' I'm getting a life speech from my baby sister.' Was the only thing he thought while gazing at his sibling. "I...guess you're right," Vash started," but that doesn't mean I'm not going to worry." He added with a hint of protectiveness in his voice. Lili gave a small chuckle and grabbed one of her bags. "I can't wait to see the guild! I hope I can make new friends." The young girl said while her brother took her other bags. As they began to walk Vash told Lili a few things they need to do. We'll go to my place first so you can drop you're stuff off. Then the guild." Lili nodded and walked by her brothers side.

Magnolia was a beautiful town! The houses were so pretty with there stone structure and colourful roofs, even the doors looked amazing! As Lili 'ooohed' and 'awwwwd' at everything from the market, the house's, the building's, Vash kept one hand in his coat pocket and one in his sister's. After a few turns, Vash started up one of the steps to a house. "Here we are." He said, pulling a silver key from his pocket, slid the it in the lock, and turned it. With a soft click the door was unlocked and Vash opened the door to reveal a cozy looking room. Lili stepped in first to gaze around the room, it was nothing fancy. A two storey house, the living room and kitchen were connected, there was a small brown couch that seated two people, a coffee table, a small tv, and a lamp. There was a flight of stairs next to the doorway of the kitchen that probably led to the upstairs rooms. "I know it's not much but it's the only thing I can afford..." Vash trailed off when seeing that Lili just stared at the room. He scratched the back of his neck in awkwardness after a while, he opened his mouth to say something but Lili spoke." I love it." She smiled

Vash looked at her in surprise. "It reminds me of home." Lili murmured as she turned to face her brother. Vash let a tiny smile take over his lips. "Well I'm glad you feel comfortable." He replied walking over to the stairs. "I'll show you where you will be sleeping at." Vash informed his sister, when she had made it halfway up the steps. The hallway was also not that long or big, it only had six doors. Vash turned to the right after he had left the last step and went down to the last door on the right. When Vash opened the door he let Lili go in first then he followed. The room was not that big, there was two windows (one that looks out the back and one that faces the side the of another house), a single bed, and a dresser with a mirror. "It's not that much, I know but this was a little some- oooff!" Vash was cut off by Lili giving him a tight hug.

"Oh big brother! It's wonderful!" Lili exclaimed happily as her grip tightened around Vash. Again he let a small smile come across his face as he returned the hug. "You're welcome, Lili. Now then, let's put you're stuff away so we can get to the guild." He said releasing his sister who smiled brightly. After putting the bags in on Lili's new bed (Lili wanted to get to the guild as soon as possible) they walked out the door, going down the beautiful stone pathway, that was next to a canal with small boats rowing about. Lili asked many questions about the buildings in Magnolia and where we're the best stores to go shopping. Finaly after walking about 4 miles the turned a few times and were now standing in front of a huge building. It long and wide and soooo tall that Lili didn't know how to put it in words. A flag hung from on the large door, it had what appeared to be a fairy with a tail.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lili." Vash spoke proudly to his sibling as she stood there wide eyed and mouth open. Lili shivered with excitement and adrenaline seemed to course through her, a bright big smile formed her lips. Vash walked up the steps with Lili practically skipping, two steps at a time. They finally made it to the grand doors. Vash gripped the handle. Lili held her breath, shaking with excitement and joy. Her brother pushed the door open. And why everything seemed so slow and dramatic was beyond the writer...honestly the writer doesn't know why. When finally everything went back to its original speed and the doors were now (finally) wide open to reveal...what seemed to be a battle between mages and wizards.

"Take that you ice loving freak!"

"I'll take on anyone who stands on my way!"

"What the heck?! What was that for?!"

"C'Mon you bastard! Take it like a man!"

"You will regret that you bitch!"

"Come any closer if you have the guts to you wimp!"

"Ha you call that a punch? My grandma hits harder than that!"

Insults and battle cries were heard throughout the guild. Lili let the breath that she was holding out and Vash seemed pretty ticked off about all the fighting going on. He scanned the dining hall until he came across a bar with pissed off looking guy behind it. "Come with me." Vash growled as he yanked Lili alongside him and blocked flying objects til they came to the bar. "Lovino!" Vash yelled over the noise," What the hell is going on! I thought I asked everyone NOT to fight! I was bringing a new member!"

"How the hell was I supposed to stop it, gun bastard." The man behind the bar retorted. His auburn hair was short and had a curl sticking out from his left side, he had a plain red shirt and jeans on. Vash was not to keen about being called 'gun bastard' and if looks could kill, Lovino would have been dead by now. "You should know that Alfred and Ivan never get along and will start a war if they wanted to. There also the reason why we have so many bills we have to pay for damage!" Lovino also added with anger. Vash rubbed his temples and gently (realising his actions earlier) pushed Lili behind the bar. "Duck underneath here and come out when I tell you to." He spoke in her ear. Lili did as she was told and made herself comfortable on the ground. "Oh gosh." Lovino rolled his eyes, "Here we go."

There was a muffled yell and then shots were fired up and everything went quiet. Lovino sat down next to Lili on the floor. "So you're Vash's little sister, huh?" He said with a bit of amusement. "Yes, my name in Lillian Zwinglini. But you can call me Lili." She said bringing a hand up for a shake, in the background she could here her brother giving everyone his scolding speech but Lili paid me heed to it. "Lovino Vargas. But you can call me Lovi." Lovino replied while shaking her hand with a small smirk on his face.

"So you want to join Fairy Tail?" Lovino asked with the same amusement in his eyes. Lili nodded showing the excitement that she had earlier before stepping into the guild. "How many times did Vash try to make you change your mind?"

"Only once." Lovino raised an eyebrow

"I gave him the 'life' talk."

"Ah, I see."

After Lovino said that he reached his hand up to his left (not on Lili's side) to a drawer and opened it. He pulled out what seemed to be a stamp and ink pad. "Where do you want the symbol at?" He asked the girl opening up the pad

"What?" Lili asked in confusion to the older male.

"Well you want to join Fairy Tail, right?" Lili nodded to Lovino's question.

"Then you need this symbol to show people that youare in the Fairy Tail guild." He stated.

"J-just like that?" Lili asked in awe

"Yes... and the fact Vash is your brother." Lovino said with a small embarrassed look. Lili smiled and pushed her right sleeve up until her shoulder was exposed. "Right here will be fine." Lovino pressed the stamp on the ink pad for a few moments then brought it up and pressed onto Lili's shoulder. She could feel it was warm and tingly. After 5 minutes Lovino removed the stamp,"There you go. All done." Lili examined that symbol, just like the flag it had a fairy with a tail but the color was purple. A beautiful light purple to be exact. "Well welcome to Fairy Tail." Lovino said with a smirk. It was going to be a very interesting experience for Lili.

Done! Hope that was longer that the last one. Like? Hate? I'd love to hear from you guys! If there was any OoCnes please tell me. So I may, May not post later today I don't know. Well anyway, have a great day everyone! Bye!


	3. Waiting For Tomorrow

Hey everyone! This is going to be really short because I'm really busy at the moment. So sorry for that, maybe later I'll post something to make it up.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

Chapter 3: Waiting For Tomorrow

After getting her symbol, her and Lovino stood up and saw everyone was cleaning up. Vash, almost hyperventilating, yelled at Lovino for 6 minutes about doing stuff without him knowing. They left the guild and walked around Magnolia. Vash showed Lilli all the places that were the best and not so best places to hang around. It was about 8:00 when the two got home and Vash made something for them to eat (it was some sort of cornmeal thing that the author did not know what it was). "I'm sorry to tell you this Lilli but I have a quest I have to do tomorrow with a friend of mine. We leave really early in the morning to catch a train. Sorry I won't be here." Vash sincerely apologised to his sister.

"It's alright big brother. I can manage by myself." Lilli replied "Besides I'll be at the guild tomorrow!" They ate in silence until they were finished, Vash said he will be going to bed since he didn't want to be late. After saying goodnight, Lilli cleaned up and went to the bathroom to get ready to sleep. When that was done, she began unpacking her things and putting them in there rightful place. Lilli slipped into bed when she finished and gazed out her window( which faced the back of the house). Through the window, the ocean could be seen, the boats bobbing, and the starry night sky. "Beautiful." Lilli thought

"I hope I can make friends tomorrow. That would be exciting." She couldn't wait for tomorrow. And with that last thought, Lilli drifted off to sleep.

Sorry it was so short! -quietly sobs- Anyway hoped you like it! Bye!


	4. The Loved Ones

Hello, I'm back! Things have been hectic lately in my life so I could not so this story is not going to follow the plot of Fairy Tail, just so y'all know that. So here is a new chapter! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Fairy Tail. I only own the story.

Chapter 4: The Loved Ones

(Blue Pegasus Guild*)

Even though the sun was high in the sky, shinning warmly down on the town; the day seemed cold and dreary for Francis Bonfoy. The man had just walked out of the Blue Pegasus Guild after talking to his friends, Tino and Kiku, about the quest he had just come back from. Francis pulled his tan colored jacket closer to his body and his slightly long blonde hair swayed in the breeze. The Blue Pegasus member stopped by a flower shop and peered in through the window. There. Right in the center of many colored tulips, on the left side of the shop, something had caught his eye. He decided to go in and check it out.

"Welcome to Finly's Flower shop!" A cheery voice spoke from behind the counter.

"Bonjour," Francis replied, "How much for your dozen of roses?" He asked picking up the deep red flowers.

"100 jewels." The shop keeper said

"Merci~ I'll take them. My wife and kids will love them!"

"Oh, is there an occasion?"

"Yes, my anniversary...And a little something for the children"

"Well I hope they love them! Have a great day!"

"You to. Au revoir!"

After Francis had paid for the roses, he began walking down a familiar street. One that brought happy and sad memories.

-Cemetary-

"My loves! I'm sorry for not coming sooner, I was on a quest."

Francis was seated between to grave stones, the stone on his right read:

ROSALINDA ELIZABETH KIRKLAND BONFOY

2/23/88 - 12/25/15

A dear daughter, sister, wife, mother, and friend. She will be dearly missed and will always be kept in our hearts.

On his left the other read:

CHARLOTTE JEAN BONFOY

4/20/09 - 12/1/15

A beloved daughter, sister, and friend to all, was taken too soon from us. All will keep her in our hearts.

A few tears escaped from the man's eyes. He pushed the painful memories away, he shouldn't think of those things! "Ah! I almost forgot!" He pulled eight of the twelve roses from the bunch. Francis set four on Rosa's grave and set four on Charlotte's. "Happy anniversary Rosa." He whispered to his wife's stone.

"They both loved roses. Que papa?" A soft voice said from behind him. The man looked up and smiled. "Yes, yes they did Michell." He agreed with his daughter. Francis made room for to sit down on the cold hard ground.

"How was your quest papa?" Michell asked as she got comfortable on the ground.

"My goodness!" Francis groaned," I have never seen a beast that can destroy an entire village and forest!"

The two talked for hours,telling the deceased family members about what they had done or what they were thinking about doing. The laughter and tears were heard throughout the cemetery and before they knew it, the sun was setting. It cast it's dark orange glow over the place, the last warm rays slowly creeping away as the cold started to come. Francis looked around and sighed.

"I guess we should be going." He stood up, then helped Michell to her feet. The two said there 'goodbyes' and left. Michell pressed close to her father as they walked through the busy streets. "Lets go to your favorite cafe." Francis spoke up after the long silence.

"That would be wonderful!" Michell said with a smile on her face as the duo headed over to the cafe. After a long walk they finally made it and were seated. "I was also thinking of you, mon joli bebe." Francis brought out the remaining roses and gave them to the young girl.

"Oh papa, merci~!"

"Honhon! Your welcome."

"I love you papa."

"I love you too, ma joli fille."

Michell smiled gently and began to twist the rings on her fingers.

"What is troubling you, Chell?" Francis asked his daughter.

"Can I please go with you to Magnolia? Please! I want to go see uncle Arthur, Alfie, Mattie, Feli, Lizzy, Ber, Ray,..." she began to babble a bunch of other names, Francis chuckled at his child. It has been awhile since the two have seen Arthur, Alfred, and Matthew so it would be good to see them again. At least that's what Francis told Michell anyway. Ever since Francis told his daughter that he was going to Magnolia to visit the relatives, the young girl had been bugging him like crazy. The man didn't want to alarm or frighten her but now he had no choice.

"Nat, Kat, Vanya, Lovi-" Michell was interrupted by her father.

"Yes, you may come come with me." Francis chuckled as Michell's eyes widened and her mouth open wide. She squealed in excitement. "Oh, thank you papa!"

"Honhon~ Well I think everyone would be disappointed if you didn't come with me." He smiled. He was about to say more but shut his mouth. 'No, she doesn't need to know. Not yet at least.'

'If only it was good but alas! It is not.' Francis mentally frowned ' Hopefully I'll tell them in time.'

Francis tried to push the troubling thoughts away as he wanted to enjoy the time spent with his last daughter.

And done! Hope you all like this and again I apologize for not updating.

* I don't know where the Blue Pegasus Guild is at. If any of you know, please tell me. It has been so long since I've seen Fairy Tail and I can't remember if they told us.

Translations: Bonjour- Hello

Merci- thank you

Au revoir- goodbye

Mon joli bebe- my pretty baby

Ma joli fille- my beautiful daughter

If any of the translations are incorrect, blame google. I hope you guys can guess what Seychelles' magic is, plus can you guys guess who some of the people that she named? I know they're nicknames but some of them are easy. Anyway, I'll update some time this week. So bye!


End file.
